


You stay with me

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [13]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “Keep your eyes open for me, ok? Just hold on a little bit longer.” plus “Who… who are you? I literally have no idea who you are.”
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	You stay with me

“Lorcan!” Elide’s voice was desperate as she reached for him. He wasn’t in good shape.

His side of the car had taken the full impact of the crash, his window shattered, the door crushed inwards.

He groaned, blood steaming down his temple.

“Elide?” He whispered hoarsely.

“Lor, I’m here,” Elide tried desperately to unbuckle her seatbelt. Is was jammed.

“Are you…” Lorcan was panting like he could barely breath.

“I’m fine, Lorcan. I’m okay.”

Lorcan didn’t respond, he just lent his head back on the headrest.

Elide watched as his eyes swam, unable to focus on anything. She yanked at her seatbelt, she heard sirens in the distance. Lorcan’s eyes rolled back into his head.

“Keep your eyes open for me, ok? Just hold on a little bit longer,” Elide pleaded, tears spilling from her eyes.

“I love you Elide. I love you so much.”

“You stay with me! Lor, you stay with me you bastard!” Elide sobbed.

Elide could do nothing but watch as Lorcan lost consciousness right before her eyes.

~~~~~

Lorcan had been out for days. His torso had sustained substantial trauma and he had a pretty serious head injury. But he was breathing on his own so the doctors were hopeful.

Elide hadn’t left his side. Her friends brought her clothes and food, but Elide wasn’t leaving him. Her eyes were bloodshot and stung from the hours she watched him for any sign he was waking up.

As she was doing right now.

“Please, Lorcan. Just wake up,” Elide whispered for the 1000th time.

Then, there it was. His left hand twisted. Elide shot up and grabbed it.

“Lor, my love,” Elide whispered. “Can you hear me?”

He groaned and Elide slammed down on the buzzer.

Slowly Lorcan’s dark eyes opened, fluttering against the bright lights.

“Lorcan,” his name was a broken sob on Elide’s lips.

He looked at her. Blinking. Elide cried harder.

“Who… who are you?” He rasped. “I literally have no idea who you are.”

Elide’s hand went to her chest and she felt the colour drain from her face, she swayed on her feet.

“Hellas, Elide. I’m joking. I’m sorry,” Lorcan rasped and tried to reach for her but winced at the pain in his body.

Colour flooded back to Elide’s face as anger filled her.

“You’re out for days and you wake up and make a joke? I could kill you dumbass!” Elide yelled at him, regardless of the close proximity of the other rooms.

Lorcan cringed. And tried to give an apologetic smile. Elide opened her mouth to rip into him some more but the doctor walked in. So instead she just glared at Lorcan.

“We’re not done,” Elide whispered, her voice lethal.

Lorcan smiled. “I look forward to it.”

Elide couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at her lips. “Sadistic bastard.”


End file.
